RCC
by EvilTulip
Summary: Ray jr. and Horatio go on a fishing trip for the weekend, while things back in Miami take a wrong turn. HoratioYelina. Set during season three. One shot. The fic’s got nothing to do with the fishing trip Horatio promised Ray jr. in Hell Night, though…
1. Off for the weekend

**A/N: **I'm in the school library and supposed to do educational stuff, instead of writing a fic. I'll just say it's for English. And what educational stuff am I supposed to do for three hours?

**Summary: **Ray jr. and Horatio go on a fishing trip for the weekend, while things back in Miami take a wrong turn. Horatio/Yelina. Set during season three. One shot. The fic's got nothing to do with the fishing trip Horatio promised Ray jr. in Hell Night, though…

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. I don't own CSI:Miami. Though I like to pretend I do.

**Off for the weekend**

Ray jr. looked at his mom, begging.  
"Ah, please mom, it's just a fishing trip!"  
Yelina looked at her son. It was not that she didn't want him to go on a fishing trip with his uncle, it was that it meant she wouldn't see him (or his uncle, for that matter) for the whole weekend. It meant not having Horatio around.  
"Don't you have a test on Monday?" she asked him, hoping that she recalled that right.  
"I do, but I'll just take my books with me and ask uncle Horatio to help me!"  
The boy had a point there. Yelina sighed.  
"_Dios, _Ray. Okay, but just this one time."  
"Cool!" Ray ran over to the telephone and dialled a number that he knew very well.

* * *

Horatio just walked out of the Trace lab when he heard a familiar ring tone. He flipped his cell phone open and looked at who was calling him. Yelina. She had the day off, right? Yeah, otherwise she wouldn't be calling from her home phone.  
"Horatio" he answered. The voice at the other side wasn't Yelina's, but it was family.  
"Uncle Horatio, it's me, Ray. Mom said we could go on that fishing trip you promised!"  
Horatio smiled when he heard his nephew's voice. "Shall I pick you up Saturday morning at ten, then?"  
"Sure. Saturday is tomorrow, right?" Ray replied. "Oh, wait, mom wants to know where we will go fishing."  
"You can tell her we'll go to Biscayne"  
"Awesome! Mom, Biscayne!" Ray called to his mother.  
"Ray, can you please give me your mom on the phone for a second, please?" Horatio asked.

* * *

Yelina looked at her son. "Biscayne" she whispered. That sounded okay, but what if something happened down here? No, she shouldn't be that selfish. Horatio had always been there for her, he now too deserved some time off from his off-duty duties. Well, he seemed to see them as duties and she'd slowly grown accustomed to it. She knew the rumours that went around about them. She'd heard them all. There were a lot of people who said that they had a relation. They didn't, but that was only because Horatio didn't dare to make the first move and neither did Yelina. Or at least, that was what Yelina thought. To be true, it was more that Horatio didn't want to hurt her and for that matter didn't make the first move. Because he too was aware of the fact that Yelina did seem to like him. If he wasn't, he'd be the stupidest person alive. And everyone who knew Horatio knew he absolutely wasn't.

* * *

"Hey" Yelina greeted Horatio when Ray handed her the phone.  
"Hey" Horatio greeted her. "How're you doing?"  
"I'm fine" Yelina said, imagining how he'd probably smile at the other side of the connection. How did she love it when she saw him smile.

* * *

Horatio was happy to hear Yelina. "That's good. Ehm – you think it's okay if I take Ray on a fishing trip to Lake Okeechobee?"  
"Sure" she answered.  
"You don't sound to sure"  
Horatio heard Yelina laugh. If he wasn't this damn afraid to hurt her, he'd have already told her how much he loved her. But he couldn't."No, no, please, it's okay."  
"All right. I'll pick him up tomorrow at ten. Hang in there, okay?"

* * *

"You too" Yelina whispered, before she ended the call.  
"Mom, why don't you just tell him?" Ray said, teasing her.  
"Tell him what?" Yelina asked, blushing. Ray laughed and walked out.  
"You know" he called at her. "I go pack my bag!"

* * *

Horatio walked up to the front door, where he rang the doorbell. Only a moment later, Yelina opened the door.  
"Hey" she said. She knew he would show up, so why was she blushing?

* * *

"Hey" he said. He was almost too afraid to take off his sunglasses, afraid he'd show her what he felt. But that'd be rude, wouldn't it? So he slipped off his sunglasses and smiled at her.  
"I'll go tell Ray you're here. You wanna come in?" she asked him.  
"Ehm – well, I think we should go in a minute, to avoid the worst traffic" oh. Stupid excuse. Traffic was already bad and by the way, traffic was mostly flowing toward Miami, not from it. But Yelina seemed to accept the excuse.  
"Okay." She walked over to Ray's room. "Ray?" she asked, when she opened the door.  
"Yeah?"  
"Horatio is here"  
"Cool" he shut off his computer and grabbed his bag. Together, they walked back to the front door, where Horatio was still waiting.  
"See you tomorrow!" Ray said to his mom, while walking to Horatio's car and opening the trunk to put his bag in it. "Wow, uncle Horatio, is that a new fishing-rod? It's a cool one!"  
"It's for you, buddy" Horatio said, smiling. He then looked back at Yelina. "If that's okay with you"  
Yelina smiled back at him. "Sure. Take care of him, okay?"  
"Always" he answered. "Ray? Shouldn't you say bye to your mom?"  
"Already did! C'mon, I wanna go!"  
Yelina laughed. Horatio smiled at the boy and then looked at Yelina. "See you tomorrow"  
"Bye" she said. Horatio slipped on his sunglasses and walked over to the car.  
Ray was already seated in the driver's seat and was smiling at Horatio.  
"I'll drive"  
Horatio smiled back at him. "Do you have the keys?"  
Ray's smile faded. "No."  
Horatio showed him the keys. "I do, so why don't we say I'll drive?"  
Ray laughed. "Okay. You drive. I'm too young to drive anyway"  
Horatio smiled. "True"

* * *

Yelina looked at the car taking off. Then, she walked over to Ray's room to see what he was doing at the computer before he shut it off. Because she knew his friends, and it wasn't one of them he was MSN'ing with when he shut it off, she was curious. For a moment, she searched for the folder that saved his MSN conversations. Then she found the right conversation.

_**Ray says: **I'm not sure whether or not I should tell that to mom._

_**R.C.C. says: **You don't have to. She doesn't know. _

_**Ray says: **But still._

_**R.C.C. says: **Just have fun with Horatio this weekend, and then I'll make sure things will go the way that they're supposed to go. All right?_

_**Ray says: **Whatever. Will you come to uncle H and me this weekend? When we're fishing?_

_**R.C.C. says: **I'd love to, but I can't. I've some things to do._

_**Ray says: **Oh, uncle H is here. Talk to you later, 'kay?_

_**R.C.C. says: **Hope to, since I'm not sure if that's possible. Bye!_

_**Ray says: **Bye…_

Who was this R.C.C? Yelina looked at the photo that still stood on Ray jr.'s desk, even though it was almost five years ago. Could it be? No way. Although… that would explain why Horatio was being even more secretive lately… then he'd know about it. Or not? Could it be coincidence? That someone had the exact same initials?

* * *

Horatio heard the 'beep' that told him he had received a SMS. He flipped open his phone and looked at who was texting him. Yelina. Weird.

_R.C.C. _

That was all the SMS said. And it was all Horatio needed to know.  
"Ray?" he asked the little boy who sat in the passenger seat, next to him.  
"Yeah?"  
Horatio hesitated for a moment. "Never mind." He looked at his nephew for a moment. And then he realised it. They all knew everything. They just wouldn't tell each other. Or would they, one day?

* * *

**A/N: **So I still have way too many hours to go until I will get bored on a different level. But anyway, I do hope y'all like this little fic. I liked writing it, that's for sure… 


	2. Straighten up and fly right

**A/N: **Spoilers for the end of season 3 if you haven't seen that one yet!

**Disclaimer: **A large amount of this chapter is based on the episodes 'Whacked' and '10-7'.

**Straighten up and fly right**

He never had wanted them to know. Horatio was now back in Miami. And things were complicated. But some measurements had to be taken. He found himself in Yelina's back yard, after Ray Jr. had called him about a guy named Rick Stetler, who possibly had hurt Yelina. Funny that Ray hadn't mentioned him the last weekend, but perhaps he hadn't wanted to think about it.  
"I never really that guy" Ray now told Horatio.  
"Well Ray, you've got good judgment" Horatio said. Ray looked at him, a bit confused.  
"It's weird." He paused a moment. "I thought when my mom was seeing him, I wouldn't miss my dad so much. But now I miss him more."  
Horatio looked at the boy. "I know how you feel."  
But it was actually not true. Horatio knew that at least Yelina had the suspicion Ray Sr. was still alive and he had the suspicion too.  
"I think about the funeral, and when I saw his casket. I knew it was him, but I was too scared to look."  
"We all were"  
"I just wanted to see him one last time."  
"You know Ray, we all have regrets. And your dad's boss decided we should remember your dad the way he was. You understand?"  
Ray nodded. "Yeah" he whispered.  
"Okay"

After Horatio had left, Yelina walked up to Ray.  
"Ray?"  
Ray looked up. "Yeah?"  
"I wanna talk with you. Who's that R.C.C. you're chatting with?"

Ray was surprised. How had she found out? Oh, wait. She was the detective.  
"None of your business." He mumbled.  
"_Dios, _what is so hard in telling me?"  
"Everything!" Ray shouted, before running to his room. She wouldn't understand anyway.

_**Ray says: **Ugh!  
**R.C.C. says: **What is it?  
**Ray says: **Mom. She's curious.  
**R.C.C. says: **She's a detective. It's her job.  
**Ray says: **Still. Doesn't give her automatic permission to go through my conversation history.  
**R.C.C. says: **You save our conversations?  
**Ray says: **Yeah. Why? What's wrong?_

_**R.C.C. is offline.**_

It had actually taken only a few days for Yelina to figure out what was really going on. And things started to get messy. There was only one person she knew that had the initials R.C.C.

_Raymond C. Caine._

And he was still alive, as Horatio just had admitted to her. Only, when it became clear that little Ray jr. was in trouble, she couldn't feel happy.

Horatio walked Yelina and Ray jr. to the jet that was already waiting. They almost looked like a married couple going on a vacation. Almost. They weren't.  
He had to let them go. Miami wasn't safe for them anymore. Neither was it for him, but he would survive. He would carry on. But he couldn't, wouldn't take the risk of keeping them here. If there was a possibility for them to be safe, they had to take it.  
He stopped walking. Yelina turned around and looked at him, her face asking him so many questions he couldn't answer.  
"You're not coming?" she asked him out loud, ignoring all the other questions. Horatio nodded at the entrance of the plane, where Ray sr. appeared. His brother, who was believed to be dead for five years. But in those years, all three, or four, of them had figured out he wasn't dead at all. It had been a long half decade. Five long years in which Horatio had never dared to confess Yelina how much he felt about her.  
Yelina hugged him and whispered a soft "Thank you" in his ear.  
He had to let her go.  
He couldn't.  
He had watched over her for all those years, not only the last five but every since they had met.  
But she still was his brother's wife and so it was his duty to let her go.  
Life wasn't fair.  
Indeed, life wasn't. He had to let her go now.  
"I don't know what to say" she smiled.  
"You'll think of something" he returned her smile. It was so hard to let her go.  
He watched her walking to the plane and looked at his brother. He pointed at him, like he wanted to say 'you better make sure to take good care of her from now on'.  
Raymond pointed back at him, wanting to say 'you just have to trust me, bro'.  
Horatio couldn't trust him. Not after having misled everyone in those five years. Five of the most important years of Horatio's life. Of Raymond's life. Of Yelina's life. But he had to trust him.  
Horatio watched the plane take off and turned around. She was gone now. No way back. Or was there?

Straighten up and fly right, wasn't that an old Nat King Cole song? Who cared at this moment? The last five years were now a close chapter in the story of his life. Life goes on. Keeping his emotions to himself in order to stay on the right side of life would be more difficult. But he had been doing that for oh so long. Ever since the day his mother died, all those many years ago. Tens of thousands of days ago. He slipped on his sunglasses. The only thing that helped him hide his feelings. The only thing he dared sharing his feelings with.

The end.


End file.
